


mga mumunting alaala

by windeer1899



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windeer1899/pseuds/windeer1899
Summary: nakakita si kyungsoo at jongin ng mga sulat na ibinaon sa lupa. mga love letter na naisulatpa panahon ng martial law.ang sulat ni sehun para sa kanyang unang pag-ibig,si luhan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Kabanata 1; Gaano ko ikaw kamahal?

December 24, 1976

Sa aking pinakamamahal,

Luhan, ang aking paraluman,

Walang araw na hindi ka sumagi sa isipan ko. Mas madalas pa nga yata ako kumurap kaysa sandali kang kalimutan. Patawarin mo ako kung hindi ko magawang kalimutan itong nararamdaman ko para sa'yo.

Palagi mong sabi na bawal ang nararamdaman ko, kung ganon, siguro nga makasalanan akong tao, dahil araw-araw akong gumagawa ng bawal sa tuwing pinipili kitang mahalin sa bawat paggising ko.

Pero masaya ako na ikaw ang mahal ko, masayang-masaya ako.

At katulad ng iba kong sulat na hindi mo nabasa, at hindi ko nagawang ibigay kagaya nito, ay maibabaon nalang din sa lupa. Umaasa ako na balang araw ay malaman mo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. Sa pag daan ng panahon, sa bawat taon, may patutunguhan din ang mga sulat na itinago ko sa lupa, dahil dasal ko, na bawat taong tatapak sa lupain na 'to, ay malaman na ikaw lang ang kaisa-isang taong minahal ko ng ganito. Ikaw ang pipiliin ko sa bawat araw.  
Mahal kita.

Lubos na nagmamahal,  
Sehun

"Bakit mo pinost sa twitter?!" Kumunot ang noo ni kyungsoo nang makita niya ang ginagawa ni jongin sa laptop. Nagpunta kasi sila sa lumang bahay ng lolo ni jongin para gumawa ng project. Pinag-aaralan nila ang structure ng bahay, naitayo daw ito panahong 1940s kaya ito na ang naging sentro ng topic ng kanilang project.

"Baka sakali na mabasa ni luhan yung sulat."

"paano kung may mga sarili na pala silang buhay? sobrang tanda na siguro nila, ngayon mo pa naisipan na i-out." tingin naman ni kyungsoo, parehong lalaki si sehun at luhan. sa gitna ng patriarchy at martial law nang panahong yun, namuhay ang bukod tanging pag-ibig.

pero bilang isang realist si kyungsoo, hindi naman siya masyadong sabik sa mga sulating romansa. 

kung magsusulat naman siya, para sa bayan lang. aktibismo ika nga nila. pagtulong sa pagmulat ng mga tao. para kasi siyang naaasiwa kapag sumusulat ng romansa.

pero kung may romantiko man sa kanilang dalawa, walang pag-aalinlangan na si jongin na 'yon. mahilig siya sa mga bagay na nakakagulo ng isipan kagaya ng romansa. 

kaya nga siguro sobra na lamang ang interes at effort niya para sa sulat na nahukay lang naman nila sa bakuran nang hindi sadya.

"kita mo, 100 rts kaagad." nirolyohan siya ni kyungsoo ng mata. magtatanim lang naman dapat si jongin kanina sa bakuran.

[1 message request]

"sino na naman 'yan? may ka fling ka na naman? "  
kinuha ni kyungsoo ang libro niya sa mesa para kunwari wala siyang pakielam sa kung ano mang pinagkakaabalahan ni jongin.

pagtingin niya ulit, naka ngisi si jongin na para bang nang-iinis.

"selos ka?"

mahina niyang pinalo sa ulo ni jongin ang libro, "selos mo mukha mo!"

matagal na kasing nanliligaw si jongin sa kanya. kaso ang problema, noon pa lamang ay matibay na ang paniniwala ni kyungsoo na hindi siya para sa romansa. wala naman sa kanya kung sa lalaki din siya magkagusto - at tiwala din naman siya na hindi rin magiging isyu ang sekswalidad niya sa kanyang mga magulang. kaya nga lang, si kyungsoo, simula’t sapul pa lamang ay hindi talaga para sa romansa.

nabaling muli ang atensyon niya kay jongin nang tinawag nito ang pangalan niya, ang mga mata ng binata halatang nanlaki sa kanyang nakita, "k-kyungsoo!"

isang litrato ng sulat mula pa noong 1970s. may kalumaan na din ang liham na nakalakip dun sa message na nareceive ni jongin. ang kaibahan lang nito, si luhan ang may akda, isinulat niya para kay sehun.

[my lolo luhan didn't know about that letter. naghihintay pa din siya na bumalik si sehun. nandito po kami sa taal, sasaya po siya kung makukuha niya 'yang sulat.]

"taal? " napatayo si jongin. inirapan siya ni kyungsoo.  
"ikaw gumastos sa pamasahe!"

-

1970, first quarter storm

"Ang bayan kong Pilipinas,  
lupain ng ginto’t bulaklak.  
Pag-ibig ang sa kaniyáng palad,  
nag-alay ng ganda’t dilág -- "

napangiti si luhan habang tinutugtugan ng gitara ang mama niya. maganda talaga ang boses ng mama niya, mabuti nalang sa kanya siya nag mana.

"kumusta na kaya kuya mo," may hawak pa na rosaryo ang mama ni luhan. napapadalas na kasi ang mga protesta na pinapangunahan ng kuya ni luhan. ang first quarter storm; panahon ng unang sigwa, ay ang panahon ng kaliwat-kanang protesta laban sa administrasyon ang naglipana.

pinagdadasal nalang palagi ng mama niya na makauwi ng ligtas ang kuya ni luhan at hindi mapabilang sa mga pangalang kasama sa mga napatay. o mas malala pa dun, yung mga bigla na lang naglalaho.

high school pa lang si luhan pero minumulat na siya kaagad ng kuya niya sa mga bagay-bagay. isang student leader kasi ang kuya niya sa up. madalas manguna sa mga educational discussion at sa mga bakenteng oras niya ay nag-oorganize ng mga protesta patungkol sa mga isyu na kailangan pagtuunan ng pansin. 

itinuloy ni luhan ang pagtugtog.

"ibon ma'y -- " napahinto ang mag-ina sa ingay na nadinig. napalingon sila sa gawi ng bintana. nandoon kasi sa veranda si luhan at ang mama niya, tapat ng bintana ng veranda ay isang mataas na puno ng mangga.

"aray ko! "

bumaba kaagad ang mag-ina para tingnan ang nangyari sa labas.

"wala ka talagang kadala-dala!" sinimangutan ni luhan si sehun na nakaupo sa sahig, pormang mahulog mula sa puno ng mangga. 

tumatawa pa siya habang pinapagalitan ni luhan. gawain ni sehun ang sumilip sa veranda nila luhan sa pamamagitan ng pag-akyat niya sa puno ng mangga.  
ang pagbagsak niya mula sa puno ng mangga ang nadinig nilang kalabog.

"pumasok ka nga dito, itong batang 'to, hindi ka na lang kumatok. hilig mong umaakyat dyan sa puno, mamaya makabulabog ka ng engkanto." pumasok agad ang mama ni luhan sa loob, "magluluto ako ha! kumain na kayo dito!"

ngingisi-ngisi pa si sehun habang galit pa din ang tingin ni luhan sa kanya.

"bakit ba umaakyat ka pa sa puno! unggoy ka ba para magsi-akyat diyan? umayos ka nga."

"e kapag kumatok ako, hindi mo na naman ako papapasukin." may dinampot si sehun mula sa sangay ng puno, "regalo ko."

nakangiti niyang inabot kay luhan ang mga mangga na may kasama pang tangkay.

"mas masarap 'yan pag magkasabay tayong kumain." mapang-inis na ngumiti si sehun kaya lalo siyang inirapan ni luhan.

"pumasok ka na nga. gunggong ka."

-

present time

mahaba ang naging byahe nila kyungsoo pabatangas. ang totoo nyan, nasasabik din talaga siyang makapag-lakwatsa. hindi naman gaano nagkaroon ng aberya ang pagpunta nila. kahit walang usad ang traffic sa slex papunta ng taal dahil naghanda pa ng chichirya si jongin. 

desidido talaga siya na maibigay kay lolo luhan ang sulat.

naisip ni kyungsoo, bakit kaya hindi naglakas loob si sehun noon na sabihin kay luhan kung anong nararamdaman?

pag patak ng alas onse, halatang nagutom na si jongin sa byahe. nang makarating sila ng taal, mabilis niyang itinabi ang kotse sa kung ano mang malapit sa kainan para kumain ng lomi kasama si kyungsoo.

"paano kung may sariling buhay na pala si sehun? paano kung -- wala na? " halos mabilaukan si jongin sa kinakain niya dahil sa mga sinasabi ni kyungsoo.

"masyado ka naman, hindi ba pwedeng i-enjoy mo nalang 'tong byahe kasama ako? feel ko talaga kyungsoo, " isinandal ni jongin ang likod niya sa upuan tapos napangiti habang malayo ang tingin,  
"this is destiny."

"huy kilabutan ka nga"

"bakit ba"

"paano nga kung sayang lang pinunta natin dito? pano kung baka mas lalo lang natin mapalungkot si lolo luhan? paano kung yung sehun pala na 'yon, wala na? or baka hindi na din niya maalala si luhan? hindi naman ako nanghihinayang para sa akin e. para sa kanila kasi baka sa huli, sa haba ng hinintay nila, wala din pala silang mapapala."

"kaya hindi na natin susubukan?" napatingin si kyungsoo kay jongin dahil mas naging seryoso ang tono ng isa pang binata. "who knows, baka ganito din iniisip ni sehun nung mga taong 'yon. baka iniisip niya din na walang patutunguhan kaya hindi niya na inabot manlang 'tong letter. may end point ba talaga 'to? wala. walang nakakaalam. kasi wala namang sumubok e. hindi niya sinubukan. kung hindi din natin susubukan, paano na? hahayaan nalang natin yung mga tiyansa na lumipas nang ganon lang? pwes ako hindi ko kaya 'yon.

humina nang kaunti ang boses ni jongin tapos ibinaba ang tingin sa mangkok ng lomi.

"kaya nga pati sa'yo sumusubok ako kahit takot e."

humigop nalang ulit si kyungsoo ng sabaw. sa kanya na naman napunta ang usapan.

-

1974

parehong nakapasa sa up sa diliman sina luhan at sehun. may maliit na handaan pa nga sa bahay nila, si sehun dahil birthday din ng papa niya.

"ay hindi po ako umiinom" tanggi ni luhan sa mga kumpare ng papa ni sehun.

"masyado ka namang good boy. sige, puntahan mo na si otep doon sa kwarto." nangisi si luhan sa pagkakadinig ng palayaw ni sehun. magkapitbahay lang naman sila kaya mabilis lang puntahan ni luhan si sehun, at mabilis din magulo ni sehun si luhan.

pag pasok ni luhan sa kwarto ni sehun, tumambad ang mga poster ng mga banda, vinyl cds at cd player. nakahiga pa si sehun sa kama pero alam naman ni luhan na nagtutulug-tulugan lang si sehun.

"otep?" mabilis mapikon si sehun kapag tinatawag siya ni luhan sa palayaw niya kaya madalas niyang gamiting pang inis ito, "otep?" pinipigilan ni luhan ang tawa niya. nakapikit pa din si sehun at nagtutulutulugan pero gising nga siya kung napipikon siya sa pang aasar ni luhan.

"huli ka!" humagalpak ng tawa si sehun nang kilitiin siya ni luhan. "akala mo maiisahan mo ako--" hinila siya ni sehun pahiga at niyakap nang mahigpit.

"a-anong ginagawa mo?" nanlaki ang mata ni luhan. nagpumiglas siya pero mahigpit ang pagkakayakap ni sehun sa kanya, ang maliit niyang bewang halos sakto sa bisig ng binata. "kapag nakita tayo ng papa mo, malalagot ka talaga."

nang kaunting lumuwag ang yakap ni sehun, kumawala agad si luhan. nakapikit na ngumiti si sehun.

"ang kulit mo. mga magagandang binibini nga tipo ko." bulong ni luhan. naupo siya sa study table ni sehun, tinignan ang mga librong nakakalat, iniiwas ang tingin sa kababata.

nawala ang ngiti ni sehun sabay sa pagdilat ng mata.  
nakita ni luhan ang papel na nakaipit pa sa typewriter ni sehun.

'pasismo sa administrasyong marcos'

kumunot ang noo ni luhan.

"sumasama ka ba sa rally?" napatayo kaagad si sehun nang madinig ang tanong ni luhan.

"wag mo nga pakialaman 'yan," nagmadli siyang kunin ang papel, itinago ito sa drawer kasama ng ibang political pamphlet.

"diba alam mo naman. dalaw tayong nakikinig sa kuya mo. hindi naman ako sumasama sa rally. sinusulat ko lang kung ano yung mga hindi ibinabalita ng medya. at saka isa pa, research 'yan."

"sumama ako sa org, parehong org kung saan naging leader si kuya noon." sagot ni luhan. napalingon sa kanya si sehun. kung ganon, sasama siya sa mga rally. at hindi malayo ang mga posibilidad ng trahedya habang nag-aalsa.

Hindi man niya sabihin, kita sa mata niya ang takot at kaba sa posibilidad na masaktan si luhan.

hipokrito nga kung iisipin. ni hindi siya natakot na magsulat ng nga argumento laban sa gobyerno pero iba ang takot niya sa tuwing iniisip niya sa sasama si luhan sa mga aktibistang nagrarally.

maraming mga pangalan na ang lumtaw na nawala at pinatay. kasama dito ang ilang student leader, mga aktibista, mga napagbintangan na sumama sa kilusan.

"nababaliw ka na ba?! " habang naghahapunan sila sehun kasama ang pamilya, at si luhan na kasama sa lamesa, nagalit ang tatay ni sehun nang malaman may balak siya sumama sa mga pagkilos. "sisirain mo kinabukasan mo para sa mga rally? sino ka ba? maliit ka lang kumpara sa dami ng taong kaya nilang mapatay." tumamlay ang mukha ni sehun. "bata ka pa. bata ka lang."

matagal na tiningnan ng kuya ni sehun ang kapatid niya para bigyang babala.

masunurin si sehun sa kuya niya kaya kung ayaw nito sa isang bagay, malabo na talaga niyang magagawa 'yon. ang kuya lang naman kasi ang kakampi niya.

"mauna na po ako," nagpaalam na si luhan sa mga magulang ni sehun.

"o sige mag ingat ka sa daan, otep, samahan mo nga si luhan makauwi. malapit na mag curfew, bilisan niyo. mahirap nang mapagkamalan kayo dyan sa labas."  
gabi na at madilim. 

tahimik si luhan at sehun habang naglalakad papunta sa kabilang daan.

pasikretong nagnanakaw ng tingin sa isa't-isa. nang mahuli ni sehun si luhan na nakatingin sa kanya, bigla siyang napangiti ng pagkalaki.

"mawawala lungkot ko kung hahalikan mo ak--" tinakpan agad ni luhan ang bibig ni sehun bago niya pa matapos ang sinasabi. natatawa si sehun habang nakatakip sa labi niya ang palad ni luhan.  
napalingon si luhan sa bawat sulok ng paligid nila bago galit na tiningnan si sehun

"may makadinig sa'yo."

marahan tinanggal ni sehun ang pagkakatakip ni luhan sa bibig niya pero hindi niya binitiwan ang kamay nito.

"ang labo mo naman. diba sabi mo maging matapang sa prinsipyo? kahit sinasabi nilang mali, kung basta alam mong tama, isugal mo? kaya nga sumusugal ako sa'yo. kahit palagi mong sinasabi na bawal 'tong nararamdaman ko para sa'yo."

"hindi naman 'yon. hindi naman mali sakin. iba lang ako ng -- nararamdaman." ibinulong ni luhan ang huling salita na para bang nag-alangan pa siyang sabihin ito.

"uwi na ko, umuwi ka na kaagad. malapit na mag curfew."

dahan-dahan na inangat ni sehun ang kamay ni luhan sa labi niya tapos hinalikan ito.

"goodnight." sabi ni sehun na kinawayan pabalik ni luhan.

pagbalik ni sehun sa bahay, naabutan niyang nagyoyosi ang kuya niya sa sala habang nanonood ng tv. lumabo ng kaunti ang palabas kaya pinapukpok niya pa kay sehun ang tv para luninaw.  
inilagay niya ang sigarilyo sa ashtray nang tumabi sa kanya si sehun.

"kumusta ka loverboy? " napangisi si sehun sa tanong ng kuya niya.

"sira. madinig ka ni mama dyan, baka kung ano ang isipin. buti kung si mama nga lang. e paano kung si papa?"

"labas na sila don. ano naman kung sa lalaki ka nagkakagusto." nanlaki ang mata ni sehun at agad na tumingin sa gawi ng kwarto ng mga magulang niya. "tulog na. masyado ka namang takot. lakas ng loob mo na sumama sa rally pero dyan sa usaping puso mo duwag ka."

napakamot ng ulo si sehun.

"hindi naman ako sa lahat ng lalaki nagkakagusto, kay luhan lang."

sandaling natahimik ang kuya niya bago nag-salita ulit.

"huwag ka nang sasama sa mga protesta, ha?"

nang marinig ang paalala ng kanyang kapatid, hindi napigilan ni sehun ang paglabas ng kanyang saloobin,

"pero bakit naman ang kuya ni luhan, wala namang takot. naiintindihan naman siya ng mga magulang niya?"

"e kasi nga may kaya ang pamilya ni luhan.” malumanay na pag-papaalala ng kuya niya, “mahirap lang tayo. sila ngang may kaya, maliit lang ang tingin ng gobyerno. sa atin pa kayang parang aso? tatapakan ka lang nila. para ka lang insekto. mas mabuti pang manahimik nalang."

ngayon lang naman naging matigas ang ulo ni sehun. hindi siya sumang ayon sa kuya niya. mahirap kasi baliin kapag tuwid ang prinsipyo. kaya siguro kahit pa gaano kataas ang tingin niya sa kuya niya, hindi niya magawang tumango na lang.

"maswerte ako," 

diretsong tiningnan ni sehun ang malabong palabas sa tv, halos wala naman nang mapanood dahil sa kalabuan pero nandon ang buong tingin niya. 

"maswerte ako kasi kaya ko pang pumili. kung tatahimik o mag-iingay. kung lalaban o hindi. kasi yung iba, yung mga taong wala nang pagpipilian, walang ibang magawa kung hindi dumaing sa sakit. walang magawa kung hindi humiyaw. pero kahit gaano pa yun kalakas, baka nga hindi pa sapat yun para madinig sila ng mga taong dapat ay nakakadinig nito."

natahimik ang kuya niya. 

parehong nakatingin sa malabong palabas sa telebisyon, halos hindi na din maintindihan ang tunog.  
parehong naglalakbay sa malalim na isipan. 

tinitimbang ang kahalagahan ng mga bagay-bagay.

-

present time

nagdasal muna sa minor basilica sina kyungsoo at jongin. tapos na magdasal si kyungsoo, pero si jongin, naka luhod at naka pikit pa din.

nakatingin lang si kyungsoo kay jongin habang nakangiti

"inlove ka na ba sakin?"

nawala ang ngiti ni kyungsoo tila nangasim ang mukha. sabay nito ang pagtawa ni jongin. umupo siya sa tabi ni kyungsoo, hindi maalis ang tingin sa altar.

"mahiya ka nga sa poon. akala ko pa man din nagdadasal ka."

"nagdasal naman talaga ako. hopefully, maging maayos pagpunta natin kila lolo luhan. at saka, hinihingi ko blessing niya." mula kay jongin, binawi ni kyungsoo ang atensiyon niya at tumitig din sa harap. sabay nilang tinitigan ang altar.

"blessing for what?"

hindi pinansin ni jongin ang tanong ni kyungsoo, ngumiti lang siya sa poon.

"sure na po ako kay kyungsoo. final answer na po."  
pinigilan ni kyungsoo ang ngiting nagbabadyang puminta sa kanyang labi. tumayo na siya mula sa pagkakaupo.

pagkalabas ng simbahan, nakita nila ang isang binatang kumakanta, bulag ito at pilay, katabi niya ang isang aleng nagbebenta ng kakanin.

kay hirap unawain,  
bawat damdamin.  
pangakong magmahal,  
hanggang libing.  
sa langit, may tagpuan din at don,  
hihintayin.

itong bato sa buhangin.

napangiti si kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang binata. maganda ang boses nito at mahusay mag gitara ang lalaki. napabili si jongin ng kakanin sa ale bilang bihira lang naman niya makita ang pagkalaking ngiti ni kyungsoo.

matapos sa simbahan, sumakay na sila ulit ng kotse ni jongin para puntahan ang address na ibinigay nang nakausap nilang tao sa twitter. ang bahay ni lolo luhan.

-

1976

\--- ngunit kung ang pag suyo'y  
lilipas din,  
bagay kaya ang bato sa buhangin?

"kay hirap unawain bawat damdamin, pangakong--" naputol ang pag kanta ni luhan sa veranda nang makita na naman niya si sehun sa itaas ng puno ng mangga.

nakabalanse naman siya sa pagkakaakyat ng puno, nahinto lang si luhan dahil sa pagtawa ni sehun.

"kakantahin namin 'tong mga choir sa simbahan. tawa ka nang tawa dyan, demonyo ka ba?" masungit na bati niya sa kababata, tila inis sa pagtawa nito.

bumaba na kaagad si sehun galing sa puno para kumatok sa bahay nila luhan. agad naman binuksan ang pinto, nag-aya si sehun na mamasyal sa escolta. libre niya daw kay luhan ang ice cream. 

maraming mabibili sa escolta kaya naman madalas magpunta doon si luhan. kapag tapos na ang klase sa diliman, sasakay sila ng bus pa maynila, papunta sa escolta. kaunting lakad mula doon ang binondo. doon madalas kumain sina luhan at sehun ng masasarap na chinese food.

pero hindi pwedeng umalis ngayon si luhan dahil may bisita ang papa niya, ipakikilala sa mga kaibigan si luhan.

"sehun? hijo pumasok ka na din dito, maraming pagkain. at isa pa, nandyan na ang mga bisita ko"

pumasok sina luhan at sehun sa bahay, nahihiya man pero taas noo pa din na nakipagkilala si luhan sa mga kumpare ng kanyang papa. mga kaklase daw noong high school.

kasama ng isang kaibigan ng kanyang papa ang isang binata at isang binibini. sina joven at remy, mga anak ng kaibigan negosyante ng kanyang papa. mahiyain si joven, samantalang mabilis na naging kaibigan ni luhan si remy.

sa kusina na kumain si sehun dahil ayaw niyang maabala ang mga bisita ng papa ni luhan. gusto niya mang umalis, pero kumakalam na din kasi talaga ang sikmura niya. gawa na din ng ilang araw na pagtitipid.  
nakadungaw si sehun mula sa kusina. randam niya ang sakit sa dibdib, kaunting paninikip ng puso. 

wala namang siyang pisikal na sakit na iniinda. pero ang makita si luhan na nakangiti sa iba ay higit na nakakapanlumo, higit pa sa kahit na anong karamdaman.

aktibo pa din si luhan sa mga protesta, marami na ang nahihikayat na sumama sa pag-aalsa laban sa pamumuno ng diktador na si marcos.

sa bawat araw, dumadami ang balita ng mga nadudukot at mga walang awang pinapatay.  
kamakailan lang, may kaibigan si luhan na pwersahang dinukot mula sa bahay at balita pa, pinahirapan daw ito sa pamamagitan ng electrecution. kasamahan niya 'yon sa org, at hindi maiwasan ni sehun ang lalim ng pag-aalala niya para kay luhan. mabuti na lang at patuloy na nakakaligtas ang kaibigan niya mula sa kamay ng mga militar.

hindi na siya nagsusulat ng mga argumentong politikal, nasunog na din ng kuya ni sehun ang mga nauna niyang sanaysay.

nasunog na ang mga rebellious pamphlets niya noong pagka patupad palang ni marcos ng martial law taong 1972. 

pero kahit ganon, madami pa din siyang tanong sa isipan.

may garantiya ba ng kaayusan sa katahimikan? sa katahimikan ba talaga ay may tunay na kalayaan?

"samahan mo ako sa escolta."

mayabang na pumayag kaagad si sehun sa pag aaya ni luhan. ang tagal niyang nag ipon para lang mabilhan si luhan ng mga gusto niyang bagay. masaya si sehun sa ganon.

"kapag nilibre kita sa ice cream parlor, sasabihin mo na ba kung gaano mo ko kamahal?" palokong tanong ni sehun kahit alam niyang iirapan lang siya ng nakababata.

"binabayaran mo lang yata ako e."

namasyal pa sila sa berg. masaya si luhan kasama si sehun.

minsan, kung bibigyan pansin niya talaga. pakiramdam ni sehun, tinitignan din siya ni luhan sa parehong paraan na madalas niyang titigan ang binata. pero ayaw niyang lokohin ang sarili niya ng ganun. hindi naman malabo na baka sariling kathang-isip niya lang rin ang mga bagay na ito.

habang kumakain at nag-pahinga sa pamamasyal, nakakuha ng tyempo si sehun para kausapin si luhan at sana’y kumbinishin ito.

"huwag ka na sumama sa rally"

halata sa mukha ni luhan na hindi niya nagustuhan ang mga salitang sinambit ni sehun. nawala ang malaking ngiti, kumunot ang noo, at kita ang bakas ng pagkadismaya sa kanyang mga mata.

"akala ko naiintimdihan mo ko? hindi porket naduduwag ka, ganon din ako."

"iniisip lang kita. at isa pa, ayaw ko lang idamay sila mama sa gulo. masyado na silang madaming problema." hindi niya malaman kung paano niya sasabihin na nadatnan niya isang gabi ang isang sundalong rumoronda at parang sumusunod kay luhan pauwi sa bahay nila. 

mabuti na lang at agad na sinamahan ni sehun si luhan.

hindi pa naman noon curfew. 

maaga pa masyado para magmanman ang mga sundalo.

pero nakaramdam ng matinding kaba si sehun. 

"bakit ba mas madali na mangumbinse na matakot kesa lumaban? bakit ba mas madali makakuha ng atensyon yung tahimik na lang kesa sumugal. tama ako, alam kong tama ako. bakit ba madaling piliin ang katahimikan? " halata ang inis sa boses ni luhan.

"kasi yung lang naman ang kailangan para hindi na tayo mapahamak. para sa normal na buhay. "

"kahit huwad ang katahimikan? kahit peke ang katahimikang tinitingnan mo? hindi ito ang normal. akala ko pa naman naiintindihan mo ako" malungkot na tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan si luhan. 

nagmadali siyang umalis kaya sinundan siya agad ni sehun.

"sorry.” pahabol niya sa kababata, “sorry, nag-aala lang ako. "

"luhan? "

napalingon sina luhan at sehun sa tumawag kay luhan.

si remedios.

ang anak ng kumpare ng papa ni luhan.

"nakita pa kita dito," hindi maipinta ang ngiti sa mukha ni remedios nang batiin si luhan. 

para na namang bula si sehun at hindi na naman malaman ang gagawin.

pinagseselosan ni sehun si remedios pero ayaw naman niyang sabihin 'yon kay luhan, sigurado naman siya na lalo lang magagalit si luhan sa kanya.

sadya siyang hindi pinapansin ni luhan. masama pa din siguro ang loob dahil sa nasabi niya kanina.

"pwede mo ba ako samahan na mag ikot? " nag isip muna si luhan bago tumango sa aya ni remedios. tinignan niya si sehun, nagbabakasali na sasamahan pa din siya nito.

"ah, mauuna na ako umuwi," lalakad na dapat si sehun palayo pero biglang bumuka ang luma niyang sapatos. nakakahiya man pero hindi kasi talaga siya palabili ng sariling gamit. "ah, " napahawak siya sa batok at napayuko, "mauna na ako. panigurado hinahanap na ako ng kuya." tumakbo siya paalis kahit na kahiya-hiyang bumubukas ang swelas ng sapatos.

tinitigan lang ni luhan si sehun hanggang sa makalayo.

"gunggong talaga."

sandali siyang napasimangot.

sa liham lagi binubuhos ni sehun ang kanyang saloobin. bawat tawa, inis, galit, o selos. pero madalas ay tungkol lang sa natatangi niyang pagmamahal para sa una niyang pag-ibig na si luhan.

pero kahit ganon, wala naman siyang naibigay kay luhan na sulat. dala ng kaba. ibinabaon ni sehun sa maliit na lote ng bakuran ang mga sulat.

mga sulat ng pag-ibig na ang hangin lang ang nakakaalam. 

ang lupa lang ang nagtatago.

-

present time

"kuya! may games ba dyan? palaro akong games! "

puro bata ang sumalubong kila jongin at kyungsoo pag pasok nila sa bahay ni lolo luhan.

ang pamangkin na babae ni luhan ang nag-asikaso kila jongin. nagbibihis pa daw kasi ang tito niya. 

nalaman lang nila ang tungkol sa sulat ni sehun dahil nabasa daw ito ng panganay niyang anak sa twitter.  
sila ang pamilya ni lolo luhan dahil kahit kailan naman daw ay hindi nakapag asawa ang matanda.

magmula ng mamatay ang kuya ni luhan, sila na ang nag alaga sa kanya.

"sino ba 'yan e kaingay ingay" bumaba sa hagdan ang lolo luhan. kinusot ni jongin ang mata niya, sa pagkaka-alala niya ang sabi nila halos nasa mga 60s na ang matanda. 

pero ngayon na nasa harap na nila ito, parang ang hirap paniwalaan na higit singkwenta na ito.

"ay, mano po," naka ngiting nagbigay galang sina kyungsoo at jongin. naupo muna sila sa may sala at pinag merienda ni ate lucinda, ang pamangkin ni lolo luhan na kanina pa sila inaasikaso.

"tyong, bakit bihis na bihis kayo? " tanong ni ate lucinda sa matanda.

"e sasama ako kanila pa maynila"

"PO?" sabay na tanong nila kyungsoo at jongin. ang alam nila, iaabot lang nila ang sulat. pero paano ba naman sila tatanggi e mukhang excited ang lolo luhan.

"sandali, ha. may kukunin lang ako" pumanik ulit sa hagdan si lolo luhan at dumiretso sa kwarto niya. nangisi si kyungsoo.

"pag pasensyahan niyo na, ang tagal na niyang gusto bumalik ng maynila e. hayaan niyo, sagot ko na pang gasolina niyo para naman hindi kami makaabala" naupo sa kabilang sofa si ate lucinda.

"nako hindi na po," sabi ni jongin. napalingon si kyungsoo tapos humarap ulit kay ate lucinda, "kung di niyo po mamasamiin, alam niyo po ba kung bakit hindi na sila nagkausap ni sehun? "

sandaling napaisip si ate lucinda, tumayo siya ulit para magpatugtog. pinagana niya ang cd player at nagsimula na ang kanta.

'ikaw lang ang aking  
iibigin  
magpakailanman -- '

naupo si ate lucinda ulit habang nakangiti.

"paborito ng tiyo ko 'yan. hindi siya nagkukwento sa amin e. basta daw isang araw hindi na sila nagkita. minsan tatakas 'yan dito sa amin, pupuntang maynila. lagi siyang pupunta sa jones bridge. doon lang siya. parang -- laging may hinahanap. palaging naghihintay."

'ang pag-ibig  
ko sa'yo ay tunay  
nais ko sanang  
patunayan,  
huwag kang mag  
alinlangan'

"kwento niya, doon daw sila magkikita ni sehun kaya laging bumabalik ang tiyo luhan doon. hindi naman sila nagkikita. buti nga kaya niya umuwi dito mag-isa. malungkot siya pag uwi pero hindi naman nawawalan ng pag-asa."

nagingilid ang luha ni kyungsoo. 

dahan-dahan siyang tinapik ni jongin sa likod para patahanin. natatawa si jongin. para sa isang taong hindi naman mahilig sa romansa, malambot ang puso ni kyungsoo.

"mabuti po, hindi kayo nabother na lalaki talaga ang tipo ni lolo luhan? " tanong ni jongin, lumaki ang mata niya nang maisip niya na baka ma-offend si ate lucinda, "ah, ang ibig ko pong sabihin, hindi kayo nagulat. wala naman pong kaso sa akin 'yon kasi ito nga pong katabi ko -- tipo ko e." mahinang siniko ni kyungsoo si jongin sa tagiliran.

natawa nang bahagya si ate lucinda.

"e sa wala kaming magagawa. kamuntikan na ngang itakwil 'yan ng lolo ko noon, lagi pa din si sehun ang iniisip." medyo nawala ang ngiti, "kahit hindi na sila magkita, mabuti nalang dala niyo ang sulat ni sehun. nahanap niyo. napasaya niyo ang tiyong ko."

"pasensya na po ah. isang sulat lang po ang nadala namin, yung dalawa pa po kasing sulat---sira na, sa tagal po sigurong nandon sa lupa. pero po--" nahinto sa papapaliwanag si jongin nang madinig nila ang mga yabag ng paa ni lolo luhan na pababa sa hagdan. bitbit niya ang isang pulang plastic na may lamang bagay.

"tiyong, ano po 'yan? "

tumingin muna sa salamin ang lolo luhan bago nagsabi kila jongin na maaari na silang umalis.

"sirang sapatos ito ni sehun. itinago ko. para kapag nagkita kami, malaman niya na hindi naman siya naalis sa isipan ko." nagsuot na ng sapatos si lolo luhan, "ikaw nga lucinda huwag ka masyadong matanong"

natawa nang mahina si jongin.

"hay nako. ingat kayo, tiyong."

tahimik naman si lolo luhan na nakaupo sa kotse. sa backseat siya nakapwesto habang nakaupo si kyungsoo sa tabi ni jongin na nagmamaneho. mukhang hapon na sila makakabalik ng maynila pero desidido talaga si lolo luhan na pumunta ng jones bridge.

"lolo," panimula ni kyngsoo, "hindi na po ba kayo na inlove pa ulit? i mean, hindi niyo ba naisip man lang na mag-asawa pagkatapos ni sehun? "

sandaling hindi umimik si lolo luhan kaya inakala ni kyungsoo na sobra ang pagtatanong niya. humingi siya ng paumanhin pero sinagot naman agad ni lolo luhan ang tanong.

"meron akong nakagaanan ng loob noon. ang ngiti niya, ang tawa niya, parang mga ngiti ni sehun. naalala ko siguro sa kanya si sehun kaya napamahal ako."

"ano pong nangyari?" tanong ni jongin, interesado din sa kwento ng matanda.

"manila film theater. kasama ang kakambal niya sa mga trabahador habang ginagawa ang manila film theater. hinubog ng ambisyon ni imelda marcos na maging cannes of asia ang pilipinas." bakas ang lungkot sa mukha ni lolo luhan. "1981 noon. bumagsak ang isang scaffolding. pero minamadali ang pagtatayo ng teatro, tinabunan ng semento ang mga bangkay. hindi hinayaan ang mga rescuers na pumasok kahit pa may mga buhay pang kasama sa mga naaksidente doon.

kasama ang kakambal niya sa mga trabahador na nailibing ng buhay. 

hindi ko na siya nakausap mula noon. laging tulala at malayo ang iniisip.”

“ilang lang sa mga taong kinalimutan ng hustisya."

nang medyo malapit na sila sa maynila, nabanggit na ni jongin na lolo niya ang may ari ng lote na napagkuhaan nila ng sulat. 

pero ang sabi naman ng lolo ni jongin, lumipat lang sila doon mga bandang 1990. malayong kamag-anak niya na ang mga naunang tumira. kaya hindi sigurado kung mahahanap pa nila si sehun.

ayaw ipasabi sa kanya ni kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang umasa si lolo luhan pero hindi lang talaga mapakali si jongin. gusto niya kasi na malaman ni lolo luhan na kasama niya sila sa pag-asa niya. para lang malaman niyang hindi siya nag-iisa.

"sige na, pwede niyo na akong iwan dito dito lang ako" pumwesto na si lolo luhan sa gilid ng jones bridge.

"hindi po namin kayo maiiwan dito, baka po mapaano kayo" sinamahan nila si lolo luhan sa paghihintay hanggang gabi. 

hanggang nakatanggap ng tawag si jongin mula sa lolo niya.

"ano po?"

-

1976

ilang buwan din na hindi nagkausap si sehun at luhan. dama ni luhan ang pag iwas sa kanya ng matalik na kaibigan sa mga rason na hindi niya malaman.

nabalitaan din niya ang sinapit ni kuya ni sehun. naging bulung-bulungan din ito sa lugar nila. nakauwi naman ito matapos ang isang araw. pero masama ang sinapit niya sa kamay ng isang lasing na sundalo.  
naghatid ng may sakit na kaibigan ang kuya ni sehun sa hospital kaya inabot ng curfew sa labas. nahuli ng mga pulis, pero kahit pa pinalaya, pinagbubugbog naman nang maabutan siya ng isang lasing na sundalo sa labas.

malalim ang galit sa puso ni luhan.

malalim ang galit niya para sa kawalan ng hustisya. pero angat pa din ang pag-aalala niya para kay sehun. panigurado siyang malungkot si sehun ngayon at ramdam niya na marahil ngayon siya higit na kailangan ng binata.

"naiisip mo ba na iniisip din kita ngayon? " napalingon si sehun nang madinig niya ang boses ni luhan. 

naabutan niyang nakaupo si sehun sa sunken garden at mukhang malalim ang iniisip kaya agad siyang tumabi. dala niya ang isang paper bag na may lamang kahon ng bagong sapatos.

"huwag mo muna ako lapitan," nagulat si luhan sa sinabi ni sehun. "ayokong makita mo na mahina ako ngayon. baka maiyak pa ako. "

ganito na ba kalayo ang mga loob nila? kung dati lamang, walang damdamin o pag-aalinlangan ang ikinukubli nila mula sa isa’t-isa. sa kasiyahan man o kalungkutan, sila ang palaging magkadamay. gaano na lamang ba kalaki ang binago ng panahon?

"pero bakit hindi ka umiyak sa akin? kakampi mo naman ako? hindi magiging kabawasan kung iiyak ka sa akin. nandito ako kahit sa pinaka mahinang ikaw. "  
namuo ang luha sa mata ni sehun. magkahalong galit at sakit. puno ng kalungkutan ang mga mata na noon ay kumikislap sa saya.

"mabait ang kuya ko. mabait na tao ang kuya ko." napakagat siya sa labi, pinipigil ang pag iyak, "hindi siya masamang tao. tahimik lang siya. umiiwas sa gulo. bakit ganon ang ginawa nila."

at higit pa don, alam nga ni sehun sa sarili. walang garantiya ng kapayapaan sa pag-tahimik.

walang pinipiling katauhan o dahilan ang mga mapang-api.

napansin niya na sira pa din ang lumang sapatos ni sehun. ang swelas ay dinikitan ng rugby para magamit.

"tanggalin mo na 'to"

"ha? "

"sabi ko tanggalin mo na ito dahil binilihan kita ng bagong magagamit" tinulungan ni luhan si sehun na tanggalin ang lumang sapatos, inilabas niya ang bago at ipinasuot kay sehun. nangiti siya nang makitang saktong sukat ang nabili niya. "nabili ko 'to sa escolta noong magkasama kami ni remedios."

"gusto mo ba si remedios? "

nahinto si luhan sa tanong ni sehun.

"may ibang gusto si remedios. magkaibigan lang kaming dalawa." paliwanag ni luhan.

"mahal mo ba ako?" tanong ulit ni sehun. pero hindi pa magawang sagutin ni luhan. hindi niya na lamang pinansin ang tanong, sabay tayo mula sa pagkakaupo. dinala niya ang lumang sapatos ni sehun.

"alis na ako may klase pa ako"

nagmadali siyang lumakad palayo. natataranta at mabilis ang kabog ng puso.


	2. Kabanata 2; Ikaw lamang ang aking iibigin, magpakailanman

napatingin si sehun sa sapatos na ibinigay sa kanya ni luhan. suot niya ang sapatos. kahit papaano, gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. para siyang nakatapak sa lupa dahil naisip siya ni luhan.

kinagabihan, nagpalipas ng gabi sa bakuran si luhan. nag-iisip, mangiyak-ngiyak. gusto kumawala ng nga nararamdaman niya.

nakatingin siya sa mga bituin sa alapaap. na para bang kung pinaghirapan niya lang ng kaunti pa, abot kamay niya na ang makikislap na bituin. 

ngunit masaklap ang realidad. sa mahabang panahon mananatiling malayo ang mga bituin na ito.

tulad ng madaming bagay sa buhay niya. lubos man niyang isipin na abot kamay na niya ang mga bagay na gusto niya, paulit-ulit siyang napapaalalahan na nagkakamali siya dahil sobrang layo nito para mapasa kanya.

"mataas na tao ba ang kalaban mo," napalingon si luhan nang madinig niya ang boses ng mama niya. niyakap siya mula sa likod ng kanyang ina, malumanay na kinantahan.

"ang gobyerno? ang mga mapagsamantala?" tanong ni luhan.

"ikaw, anak. tingin ko kalaban mo ang sarili mo. napakataas mo siguro. alam mo ba hindi malabanan ng puso mo ang 'yong sarili." marahan na paalala ng mama ni luhan, sandali siyang bumitiw. "bakit hindi mo sabihin kay sehun?"

nanlaki ang mata ni luhan. paanong nalaman ng mama niya kung wala naman siyang kahit sinong pinagsasabihan ng nararamdaman niya.

"alam ko," nginitian siya ng kanyang mama, "pinutol man ang pusod na nagdidikit satin noong sanggol ka pa, magkadikit pa din ang ating puso." humarap siya kay luhan, "alam ko, anak ko. alam ko kahit di mo man sabihin. ikaw ang puso ko. kaya tatanggapin kita kahit ano ka pa."

dito na tuluyang tumulo ang luha ni luhan. ayaw niyang nagpapakita ng kahinaan pero hindi maitatanngi na tagos sa puso ang mga salita ng mama niya.

"si papa... " hikbi niya, "baka itakwil ako ng papa."

"aba, edi itatakwil ko din siya, mag takwilan tayong buong pamilya," natawa nang kaunti si luhan sa sinabi ng kanyang mama. niyakap siya nito nang mahigpit, 

"kung itakwil ka ng iyong papa, nandito naman ako. aalalayan kita."

nagtagal sila ng kaunti sa labas, yakap pa din siya ng ina mula sa likod.

"hay, ang anak ko. alam mo ba na sabi nila, nadidinig ng mga bituin ang mga nilalaman ng ating puso?"

hindi maiwasang mapangiti si luhan sa mga bituin.

"pati ang mga bagay na hindi natin masabi?" tanong ni luhan.

"ayon ang sabi ng lolo mo sa akin. pero mabuti pa ang mga bituin, alam kung gaano napupuno ng pagmamahal ang puso mo. pero si sehun, maaaring hindi."

doon nabuo ang pasya ni luhan na magtapat kay sehun na siya lang naman ang kanyang tanging iniibig.

desperas ng pasko kinabukasan, maagang umalis ng bahay ang pamilya nila luhan dahil sa bahay sila ng kanyang tiya magpapasko.

"luhan!" nakita ni sehun ang kotse, nagpapasok pa ng ilang gamit sa loob, hinihintay pa ni luhan sa labas ang kanyang mama.

nangiti si luhan nang makita si sehun.

"sa bahay kami ni tiyang magpapasko. baka umuwi din kami kaagad."

inilayo ni luhan si sehun nang kaunti mula sa kanyang ama na may inaayos pa sa sasakyan.

"luhan," sandali silang natahimik, "mahal kita."

"mamayang gabi, mga alas sais, magkita tayo sa jones bridge."

"bakit doon pa? "

"malapit doon ang bahay nila tiyang. baka kinabukasan pa kami makauwi. pero bago mag pasko, may gusto akong sabihin sa'yo." bago pa man maituloy ni luhan ang nais niyang sabihin, tinawag na siya ng kanyang papa para makaalis na sila.

"luhan---"

"sa jones bridge. mamayang gabi. hihintayin kita." yumakap nang mabilisan si luhan kay sehun, "sasabihin ko kung gaano kita kamahal." tumakbo pabalik sa sasakyan.

idinungaw ni luhan ang ulo sa bintana habang paalis ang sasakyan para sundan nang tingin si sehun.

"paalam, mahal kita" tila ba lumulutang sa ere ang binata sa saya, at nakangiting kumaway si sehun sa paalis na kotse.

habang nagkakasiyahan ang mag-anak, hindi umalis si luhan sa kwarto para sumulat ng liham para kay sehun. masusi niyang inilagay sa liham ang bawat hinaing ng kanyang puso, ang mga salitang matagal niyang inilihim, at mga emosyong sinubukan niyang takbuhan.

bago pa man mag alas sais ng gabi, nagpaalam na si luham sa kanyang mama na aalis siya sandali. upang di sila mag-alala, pinangako niya na babalik siya bago pumatak ang oras ng pasko.

masaya at puno ng pananabik si luhan na nagtungo sa jones bridge. naghintay siya sa kanilang pwesto, mahigpit na hawak ang sulat na ibibigay niya para kay sehun.

lumipas ang mga minuto,  
oras,

pero ni anino ni sehun hindi niya nasilayan.

kumunot ang noo ni luhan sa inis. nangako naman si sehun na pupunta siya sa jones bridge.

ngunit lumalim na ang gabi, hindi pa rin nagpakita ang binata.

ang pag-uusap nila nang umagang nagdaan ang huling beses niyang nakita si sehun.

pag uwi nila luhan sa kanilang bahay matapos ang pasko, balak pa naman niyang magalit kay sehun dahil sa hindi nito pagsipot.

pero bungad sa bahay nila sehun ang alingawngaw ng iyak ng kanyang mama. basag ang mga flower vase at nakakalat sa lapag.

namumula sa galit at namumuo ang luha sa mga mata ng papa ni sehun.

nawawala si sehun.

nitong desperas daw ay nagpaalam siyang aalis sandali pero hindi na 'to bumalik.

kakaibang takot at kaba ang bumalot sa pagkatao ni luhan.

sabi-sabi na may isang binatang dinukot at binaril noong desperas. 

dalangin ni luhan na hindi si sehun ang naging biktima ng malagim na trahedya.

umikot man ang mga magulang ni sehun sa mga police station, hindi kasama ang pangalan nito sa mga listahan.

sumama sa pag-aaklas ang kuya ni sehun, naging manunulat din siya ng mga artikulo na halos hindi naibabalita ng media dahil sa impluwensya ng pamilyang marcos.

lagi pa din bumabalik si luhan sa jones bridge.  
palaging naghihintay.

umaasa na babalik muli ang pag-ibig na nawalay.

1979

'ang pag-ibig ko sayo  
ay tunay  
nais ko sanang  
patunayan,  
huwag kang mag alinlangan'

paborito ni luhan ang kanta. gaano ko ikaw kamahal. isinasayaw niya 'yon mag-isa sa veranda habang suot ang lumang sapatos ni sehun.

'Ang pag-ibig ko'y hindi kukupas  
Tulad din ng umaga  
May pag-asang sumisikat'

yakap niya sa dibdib ang sulat niya kay sehun habang marahang sumasayaw sa kanta.

hindi maiwas ang tingin sa puno ng mangga na tapat ng bintana ng veranda.

inaalala ang buhay na ngiti ng kaisa-isang taong kanyang inibig.

sa bawat pagpikit pinipilit isinasa buhay muli ang bawat tawa. ang bawat sambit ng salitang 'mahal kita'

'mahal kita, luhan'

"mahal na mahal din kita, sehun" palaging bulong ni luhan sa mailap na simoy ng hangin.

'Ang ating buhay  
Maikli aking hirang  
Kung kaya't kailangan  
Ng pagsuyong wagas kailanman  
Ang sumpa ko sa iyo'y asahan  
Ikaw lamang ang aking iibigin  
Magpakailanman'

lilipat na ng bahay sila luhan, doon na sila sa taal titira, at baka hindi na makabalik pa sa kanilang lugar.  
pero hindi matatapos ang kanyang pakikibaka. lalo lang nag-alab ang puso niya sa paghihimagsik nang mawala ang iniibig.

"hihintayin kita palagi, mahal ko"

present time

tumawag ang lolo ni jongin para sabihin na tinawagan siya ng isang malayong kamag-anak para itanong kung siya daw ba ang nakahukay ng sulat ni sehun.

"syempre, ikaw ang itinuro ko. ka tanda ko na e idadamay mo pa ako sa gulo mo"  
pagalit na sambit ng lolo niya sa kabilang linya.

pinagpahinga muna nila ang lolo luhan sa bahay nila kyungsoo. pagkatapos nun ay mabilis nilang tinukoy ang address ng tinitirahan ng natitirang myembro ng pamilya ni sehun; ang kanyang kuya, at sister-in-law.  
hindi nga lang sigurado kung nahanap na ba nila ang sehun, o kung may balita man lang ba sa kanya.

si lolo yeon ang sumalubong kila kyungsoo sa bahay. nakangiti agad ang matanda.

"nasa inyo ang sulat? pasok muna kayo ipaghahanda ko kayo ng juice"

sa sala, tahimik na naupo sina kyungsoo at jongin habang tinitignan ang paligid ng bahay.

"buti ang babait ng mga nakakausap natin, parang umaayon talaga satin lahat, no" pabulong na sabi ni kyungsoo. dala niya ang sulat, hiniram niya muna ito kay lolo luhan.

itatanong muna ni kyungsoo sa kuya ni lolo sehun kung pwede bang kay lolo luhan na lang ang sulat tutal para kay lolo luhan naman talaga ang mga liham na yun.

"pinagdasal ko 'to" nakangisi na sagot ni jongin.  
inilapag ni lolo yeon ang mga baso at pitchel ng juice sa center table tapos naupo sa kaharap na upuan.

"gusto ko kasi hanapin si luhan para ibigay 'yan sa kanya" sabi ni lolo yeon na kinagulat nila kyungsoo.

"naiabot na po namin ito kay lolo luhan." agad niyang sabi. bagama't nagulat, nangiti si lolo yeon na para bang hindi makapaniwala.

"nakita niyo na ang luhan? "

"lolo," panimula ni jongin, "kung hindi niyo po mamasamain, pwede po ba namin malaman kung ano na ang balita kay lolo sehun? "

1976, desperas ng pasko

umalis kaagad si sehun papuntang jones bridge para tagpuin si luhan. nasasabik talaga siya sa kung ano mang sasabihin ni luhan sa kanya.

mahal na mahal ni sehun si luhan.

gabi na at madilim, pero kahit ganon ay umaasa pa din siyang magkikita naman sila, at sapat na 'yon.

"toy, saan ka pupunta" ang sabi ng pulis na sunod sa kanya. namukhaan ni sehun ang pulis, parehong tao ito na sumusunod kay luhan. 

kinatatakot niya na namukhaan niya si luhan bilang kasama sa mga aktibsta na palaging nakikiisa sa mga protesta laban sa administrasiyon.

walang masama sa pag-laban.

pero ginagawa itong masama ng halang ang sikmura dahil ayaw niyang matalo.

"totoy," sumenyas ulit ang pulis. sinubukan niyang iligaw ang taong sumusunod sa kanya. natatakot siyang baka kung ano ang gawin nito kay luhan.  
napadpad siya sa bakanteng lote kung saan may mga nag-iinumang mga pulis.

"yung kasama mo na taga kilusan, nasaan?"  
hindi siya nagsalita. mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib at nanlalamig na ang palad niya.

ayaw niyang magsalita.

hindi niya ituturo si luhan.

"tinatanong ka nang maayos, sumagot ka!" hinampas siya ng bote ng alak kaya napaluhod siya sa kirot. mabilis ang epekto at nagsimulang lumabo ang kanyang paningin.

dali-dali niyang inangat ang braso para protektahan ang kanyang ulo. "tama na po, hindi ko po alam" pagmamakaawa niya pero ayaw siya pakinggan. 

bingi sila sa mga daing niya. patuloy siyang pinaghahampas ng bote hanggang sa halos wala na siyang makita sa pagkahilo.

naaalala niya noong bata siya.

pauwi galing eskwela, nakasalubong niya ang kaibigang pulis na may binibili sa isang sari-sari store.

"boy, uhaw na uhaw ka, ah," ngiti sa kanya sabay abot ng supot ng softdrink, ang bote ay inilapag na niya, 

"inom ka. mag-aaral ka mabuti, ha."

"salamat po! "

nabaling ang tingin ni sehun sa bubog sa harap niya. bubog ito ng bote na ginamit ng mga pulis para patuloy siyang hampasin. 

napakabilis ng panahon.

pinaso ang balat niya ng sigarilyo. humihiyaw siya sa bawat dampi nito sa kutis niya ngunit ang bawat iyak niya ay tila gasolinang mas nagpapaliyab sa apoy ng karahasan na lumalamon sa mga humuli sa kanya.

"nasaan nga ang kasama mo, anong pangalan!" hindi sumagot si sehun. 

hindi niya itinuro si luhan kahit pa bingi na siya sa sakit at hilo.

ni hindi niya na namalayan kung saang lugar na siya dinala. sandali lang siyang namulat dahil sa kuryente na dumaloy sa katawan niya.

"tama na po!" iyak niya sabay ng halos pag-ikot ng mata niya hanggang sa puti na laman nito ang nakikita. patuloy siyang kinukuryente sa bawat pagtanggi niyang maglabas ng impormasyon.

hindi na niya malaman kung ang tumutulo sa pisngi niya ay pawis, dugo o luha. pero lasa niya ang mala kalawang na dugo sa kanyang bibig.

humiyaw siya nang humiyaw sa sakit. pero tila bingi ang lahat sa kanyang paghihirap.

umiyak siya nang umiyak. pero balewala sa kanya ang sakit na dinadanas niya kumpara sa kung si luhan ang pipiliin nilang saktan. 

walang paghihirap ang hindi niya iindahin kung mailalayo niya naman ang pinakamamahal niya sa panganib.

"tama na---" kinakapos na siya ng hininga. malakas ang tawa ng isa sa mga kasamahan ng mga nagpapahirap sa kanya, ang tunog nito mapangutya gaano man pakinggan.

"tingnan nga natin kung malakas pa, kanta ka nga, boy"  
lalo siyang kinuryente sa bawat pag-tanggi niyang kumanta. kaya kahit na nanghihina ay kapos hininga siyang pabulong na kumanta.

itinaas niya ang noo niya.

"ba.. yang magiliw.. perlas ng silanganan" lumuluha niyang kinanta ang lupang hinirang. lalo niyang nilalakasan ang pag kanta sa tuwing kinukuryente siya. nanghihina na ang katawan niya pero pilit niya na itinatapos ang kanta.

naalala niya ang mga masasayang panahon ng kanyang pagkabata. ang mga panahon ng pagka walang muwang sa mapait na mundo. masaya lang siyang nagpapalipad ng saranggola kasama ang mga kalaro.

patuloy na lumilipad ang saranggola.  
sa kanyang alaala, ayaw niyang bitiwan ito. pero walang laban ang maliit na kamay ng batang sehun sa patuloy na pagduyan ng hangin sa kanyang saranggola hanggang sa maitangay na ito. hanggang sa kanyang pag laki ay hindi na niya muli itong nasilayan. kapalit lamang nito ang pangakong kalayaan ng mga alapaap, ang paglawak ng kanyang paningin - mga matang hindi lamang nakatutok sa iisang direksiyon lamang.  
kasabay ng paglaki ang pagkamulat. kasabay ng pagmulat ay ang hirap nito.

"ang.. mamatay ng.. dahil sa'yo"  
ipinikit niya ang mata niya,  
sa pagpikit ay nakita niya ang magandang ngiti ni luhan.

nanaginip siya na nagkita sila sa jones bridge, sinabi sa kanya ni luhan na iniibig niya din si sehun tulad ng pagmamahal ng binata sa kanya.

haharap siya ng buong puso kay luhan. ipagmamalaki ang pagiging matapang. matibay ang kanyang puso, handa nitong mahalin si luhan hanggang sa kanyang huling hininga.

present time

sunod-sunod ang pagtulo ng luha ni kyungsoo sa kwento lolo yeon kaya inabutan siya ng panyo ni jongin.

"nahanap namin siya pero itinago na namin siya doon sa bago naming bahay noon. sa takot ng mga magulang ko na balikan ulit kaming magkapatid. bulag nga lang ang kanang mata dahil sa daplis ng bala ng baril."

nahinto sila sa pag-uusap nang madinig ang kantang 'gaano ko ikaw kamahal' na pinatugtog mula sa itaas na palapag ng bahay.

nangiti si lolo yeon, "matutulog na yata ang loko. paborito niya 'yang kanta."

"buhay pa po si lolo sehun?! " sabay na tanong ni kyungsoo at jongin na ikinatawa nang malakas ni lolo yeon.

"buhay pa naman. sakitin na nga lang." nawala ang ngiti ni lolo yeon, "may taning na buhay sabi ng doktor. babaka sakali lang ako na makita pa ni otep si luhan bago man siya mawala talaga sa amin. ibig niya na ako ang humanap kay luhan.."

nagulat sina lolo yeon at jongin nang mabilis na tumayo si kyungsoo.

"kailangan na po namn sunduin si lolo luhan!"

tinawagan nila jongin at kyungsoo ang mga kamag anak ni lolo luhan para sabihin na makikita na ni lolo luhan ang sehun niya. pinakausap pa nga nila si lolo luhan, walang mapaglagyan ang kasiyahan niya.

suot niya ang lumang sapatos ni sehun nang pumunta sila sa bahay na sinabi ni kyungsoo na tinutuluyan ni lolo sehun at ng kuya niya.

di maipinta ang mukha ni lolo yeon nang makita niya muli sina kyungsoo. sabik siyang makita si luhan pero bakas ang kaba sa mga tao sa bahay.

hirap daw huminga si lolo sehun kaya nakahiga na lang ngayon at umaasa sa oxygen tank.

tinapik ni lolo yeon ang balikat ni luhan at inalalayan papunta sa kwarto ni sehun.

pumatak kaagad ang luha ni luhan pagkakita sa nakahigang sehun na tila nanghihina na nga.  
naninikip ang dibdib niya. at bakas sa mga mapupungay niyang mata ang pagsisi para sa bawat pagkakataong pinigilan niya ang kanyang sarili na mahalin si sehun.

lumapit siya sa kama at hinayaang haplusin ni sehun ang kanyang mukha. bulag ang kanang mata at may kalabuan na din kaya hindi na umaasa si luhan na makikilala siya kaagad pero nagulat siya ng biglang humikbi ang nakaratay na kaibigan at nagsimulang umiyak si sehun.

"luhan, irog ko.. " pabulong na sabi ni sehun.   
puno ng pagnanais. puno ng pananabik.   
tumango si luhan at niyakap ang pinakamamahal.

"kay tagal kitang hinintay, mahal ko, kay tagal kitang hinintay.. " bulong ni luhan kay sehun. natawa nang kaunti si luhan, nagulat siya nang makita na sa ilalim ng kumot ay suot pala ni sehun ang sapatos na regalo ni luhan noon.

"madumi ang sapatos. gunggong ka talaga." dahan-dahan siyang umakyat sa kama at tinabihan si sehun. niyakap siya ni luhan, ipinahinga niya ang ulo ni sehun sa balikat ni luhan.

"natutuwa akong nakikilala mo pa ang mukha ko kahit kulubot na"

"sa.. puno.. mangga.. aakyat ako. para.. titigan ka.."  
lalong lumuha si luhan sa sinabi ni sehun. umaapaw, hindi mapigil ang pagmamahal niya.

"iniibig kita palagi," isang paalala, isang pangako. mga salitang matagal pinanghawakan ni luhan at ngayon ay malaya niya nang nabitawan.

humalik si luhan sa noo ni sehun, "tulog na ikaw, mahal ko"

inilapit niya ang bibig sa tenga ni sehun para madinig niya ang pagkanta ni luhan.

"ikaw lamang -- ang aking iibigin,

magpakailanman."

hindi inaasahan nila kyungsoo at jongin na mauunang umalis ang lolo luhan. biglaan ang pamamaalam ni luhan, matapos ang araw ng pagkikita nila ni sehun, inatake siya sa puso.

nang sumunod na linggo, 

si sehun naman ang lumisan.

  
itinuloy nila jongin at kyungsoo ang paggawa ng project sa bahay ng lolo ni jongin.

pinatugtog nila sa cd recorder ang 'gaano ko ikaw kamahal'

sa pang aasar ni jongin at pamimilit na isayaw si kyungsoo, pumayag siyang sumayaw nang marahan.

"naisip ko," nahihiyang sabi ni kyungsoo, "unti ang oras. wala palang kasiguraduhan kung kailan tayo biglang hindi magkikita. jongin,”

tumitig siya nang mtagal sa mga mata ni jongin.

"mahal kita."

kasing liwanag ng libo-libong bituin ang ngiti ni jongin sabay ng pag yakap niya kay kyungsoo ng mahigpit.

-

1972

"wala naman tao! sayaw na tayo!" pamimilit ni sehun habang komportableng nakasandal sa malalaking sangay puno ng mangga.

madalas niyang pinipilit na turuan siya ni luhan mag sayaw kahit pareho namang kaliwa ang paa niya.   
alam nilang pareho na palusot lamang ito ni sehun upang mas dumami pa ang oras nilang magkasama. pero hindi na lang din ito masyado pang pinag-iisipan ni luhan. masaya na siya sa ganito. 

kahit panakaw ang mga pagkatataon, kahit sila lang ang nakakaalam.

"Sige na bumaba ka dyan,” buntong hininga ni luhan, “tara na at sasayaw tayo"

marahan na isinayaw ni sehun si luhan.

"ikaw lang iibigin ko." mahinang sabi ni luhan.

"ha?"

"wala, mahirap kausapin ang bingi."

natawa nalang si sehun.

malakas ang kanta kaya siguro inakala ni luhan na hindi nadinig ni sehun.

"ikaw lang din ang iibigin nitong puso ko,  
magpakailanman." bulong ni sehun. nadinig ito ni luhan at nagliwanag ang mapupungay niyang mata, isang matamis na ngiti ang pilit niyang ikinubli.

"hanggang sa dulo ng aking hininga."

Desyembre 24, 1976

Sehun, ang aking bukod tanging iniibig. Patawarin mo ako kung hindi ko agad magawang sabihin kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin. 

Hindi man mabigkas ng aking labi. Sehun, marahuyo ang bawat oras sa tabi mo. 

Paminsan nga, para akong nananaginip. Isa kang magandang panaginip dito sa magulo nating mundo. Alam mo kung gaano ko iniibig ang bayan. Sa lahat ng bagay, lubos kong mahal ang Pilipinas. Gaya ng pag-ibig ko sa bayan ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo.

Sehun, ikaw ang aking bayan.

Gusto kong manahan ng payapa sa'yong tabi. Umaga o gabi, tag ulan o tag araw, ikaw lang ang gugustuhin na mahalin ng aking puso.  
At kung malayo man sa akng piling, hihintayin ko palagi ang iyong pagbabalik.

Lubos kang iniibig,

Luhan


End file.
